


RFA's First Fight

by randomfandomsciencethings



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomsciencethings/pseuds/randomfandomsciencethings
Summary: RFA (& eventually Minor Trio!) and their first fight with MC. The reasons vary, but I don't think there's anything too bad/intense in this. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Jaehee

(kinda based on her After Ending? So some spoilers for that.)

Running a cafe with your best friend (and crush)? Perfect.

What’s not so perfect, however, is the slowly accumulating stress from all the effort needed to put into the cafe. Of course, you’re willing to do all the work you need to do, but Jaehee goes above and beyond what she needs to do, stressing herself out to no end (when it’s really not all that necessary). 

To make the mornings simpler, you both decide to move into the apartment above the cafe. The layout is simple: You enter into a conjoined living room and kitchen. To the left is a sliding door which reveals an equal sized bedroom, one side for each of you. Since the door is on the left side, a large closet takes up a quarter of the right side (where your bed and nightstand are). As soon as you walk in the room, there's a large rack where Jaehee keeps her musical collection (AKA her Zen collection).

However, Jaehee's side seems barely lived-in (unlike yours, with clothing scattered and various books lying around). It's probably due to the fact that she's rarely above the cafe, cleaning and creating new recipes long after you retire to your upstairs apartment. She's downstairs finishing up the day when you go upstairs and she's setting up the cafe when you awake.

This isn't to say that you don't help at all, it's just...all her time with Jumin causes her to be a bit of a perfectionist. After you clean the dishes, sweep the floor, wipe down the windows, clean off the seats, and wipe off the tables, you go to bed, worn out from the long day of waiting on people and serving your customers. Once she's sure you're upstairs, she cleans it all again, always finding something imperfect, but not wanting to be too harsh after a long day. She never thinks you catch her, but you know she does it. The floors don't muffle the noise, and you hear her scrubbing away late at night, and you feel incredibly guilty afterward.

One particular Saturday night, you decide you're going to finally convince Jaehee to relax for an evening. You can't help but sigh as you see the person you love work herself to the bone. You make her favorite treats and make some (decaf) coffee, making it perfect to her tastes. Finally, the last thing-the Zen musical. You eagerly rush to her side of the room, but in your haste, you trip and fall, hitting your head on the wooden rack, knocking all the CDs off. You fall to the ground, groaning as your head starts to bleed slightly since you got cut on the edge of the rack.

"Shit," you mutter, slowly trying to stand up.

"MC, are you okay? I heard a loud..." Jaehee steps in, her voice trailing off as her expression changes from concerned to angry. "What did you do?!"

"I...I just..."

"You just what, MC?" She sighs, fingers resting on her head. "Honestly, I thought you were more responsible than this. Why would you go on my side of the room without permission? And...is that case cracked?!" She cries out, rushing past you to a CD directly behind you, checking it carefully. She slowly stands up, looking at you. If she was angry before, she is livid now.

"I..." you look away, tears welling in your eyes from the pain of the fall, and the feeling of disappointment radiating off of Jaehee. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think sorry will cover it, MC. This is a special edition of my favorite musical, starring Zen! How could you be so irresponsible?" Her biting tone sent you reeling, and you nodded slowly. "I can't even look at you right now, MC. I'm very disappointed. I thought friends respected boundaries, but clearly, I was wrong." You look up sharply, turning angry yourself from all the things she's saying.

"I wanted us to have a nice night since you've been so stressed out! I'm sorry I went onto your side of the room, really, but that doesn't mean you have to insult me! I just...I wanted you to feel better." You look away again, sniffling.

She sighs again. "You don't need to worry about me, MC. I don't need that. Thank you for your concern, but I am living my life as I wish, and I will respect how you want to live yours..." she glances over at your side of the room and shakes her head at how messy it is. "However, I want you to respect my space and my belongings."

"Jaehee...fine. Do what you want, but I can't stay here tonight."

"MC...what do you mean?" Her eyes widen and her lips part slightly.

"Exactly what I said," you grab your purse, shoving a couple of things inside. "If I'm so much of an irresponsible bother, why the hell should I stay?" She shakes her head, stepping over the CDs towards you.

"No...that's not what I meant! Why do you take everything I say so seriously?"

"Because I can't tell when you're being serious or not! The only time you don't act like a freaking robot is when you're talking about Zen!"

Oh no. That was a mistake, you never meant to say that. Her eyes well with tears, but her jaw clenches.

"If that's how you feel, then, by all means, leave. I hate to be a burden." You scoff and roll your eyes, stomping over to the door to head down to the cafe and out the main door. After a pause, you turn back, concerned as you hear her cleaning.

"Clearly, Jaehee, the only burden here is me!" You call out behind yourself and slam the door shut on your way out.

As soon as you leave your apartment you groan. That was not how that was supposed to go, at all. You were supposed to have a relaxing (possibly romantic) night, and everything was going to work out. But then...

"Stupid, clumsy, idiotic me!" You cry out, banging your fists against your head in frustration. You shut your eyes and slump down on the sidewalk, tugging at your hair as you think desperately of what you're going to do. Where do you go now? What about tomorrow? Will she ever forgive you, or let you back in? You pull a bit harder, and jump when you feel soft hands covering your own.

"That's not good for your hair, MC," Jaehee whispered softly as she kneeled to be on your level. You look at her, tears running down your face.

"I...I'm so sorry, Jaehee! I ju-just wanted to let you relax, since I feel like I don't do enough for the cafe as is, and I..." You start crying again, and she hugs you, holding you tight.

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have been so harsh, I understand that you were just trying to help in your own way. I may seem stiff around you, but it's...well, I don't entirely know how to act around you." She blushes and rests her head on the top of yours.

"What do you mean?" You pull away slightly and look at her in confusion.

"Well, you're just so full of light and energy, and I've never met anyone like that. My Aunt and Uncle were very harsh and serious, and my entire childhood was rather somber in itself. I worked with Jumin, who was also very stoic. But you...you don't hide anything, and that's amazing, MC." She tenderly wipes your tears away, her face still red as she smiles at you. Looking in her eyes, you see happiness, remorse, and...love, maybe?

"Jaehee, the reason I act this way around you is that you give me energy and a reason for joy." You laugh, the soft sound causing her to smile a bit wider. "You make me want to cheer you up after a bad day, and you make me so damn happy I can hardly stand it. I want to continue this. I want to keep baking with you, and brewing coffee, and making others happy with our cafe. But most of all...Jaehee," you look up at her, eyes brimming with tears again. She frowns, tilting her head. "I...I want to make you happy."

Laughing, Jaehee smiles the widest you've ever seen as she tilts her head back slightly. She hugs you again, and sighs, the feeling tickling your ear slightly.

"Honestly, MC...I think I'm falling in love with you." You pause and smile (although she can't see it), burying your face in her shoulder happily.

"I think I am, too. Now, why don't we go inside and watch a musical with some coffee?"


	2. Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC struggles with jealousy and insecurity as Zen is given a new role, as a love interest to a woman.

_“I love you. I loved you from the time we met, and all the while as we talked, I fell even further. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you for all our tomorrows. I will protect you, and comfort you, and help you whenever I can. I...I love you, and I always will.”_

The curtain slowly closed as Zen held the woman, as she peers up at him lovingly. You tighten your hold on the armrest for a moment and stare at him. His expression looks so genuine, so full of love, and you turn away in fear of jealousy filling your mind. The crowd begins clapping and cheering, and slowly everyone rises. You join the standing ovation, wiping away the traces of tears as you prepare to go backstage and greet Zen.

Weaving around the crowd, you make your way past the doors and unlock them. Stepping inside, you shut them and sigh, resting against the door. 

"MC!" You see Zen rush over to you, smiling joyfully. You smile softly, barely meeting his eyes.

"H-Hey, Zen. You did really well!" He beams, closing his eyes for a moment before pulling you into a hug.

"Thanks! It's all because you helped inspire me." You lean into the hug, resting on him. He frowns, stiffening before pulling away for a moment. "MC, are...are you okay?" You freeze for a moment, and look up at him, smiling broadly.

"Of course! Come on, Jaehee's waiting for us outside." He hesitates, but nods and grabs your hand. You lead him out, random people cheering when they see him and clapping his back. He thanks them, smiling (but you can tell he's exhausted). You reach the entrance, and Jaehee rushes over to you two, eyes sparkling as she begins to praise Zen's work. As she did so, you began to look around. The actors and actresses were talking with others, but there were many people staring at you three...or more specifically, Zen. You felt their eyes slide from him to you and you bite your lip as you hear some of the things they say.

"Who is that, the one he's holding?"

"I dunno, maybe a friend?"

"No way would he touch a friend like that...you don't think that's the person he's dating, right?"

"Definitely not! They're so...plain. Although I can see the similarities, they probably use lots of makeup and filters when taking pictures together!" The group snickers and stares at you, scrutinizing your every move. Your skin prickles under their hateful glare, and you tug on Zen's sleeve.

"Zen, are you ready to go? It's rather late, and I'm not sure if we'll find a taxi if we stay any later." You feel guilty for making him leave, but you can't stand to hear any more of the gossip. He glances down at you and notices your strained expression. He smiles, wrapping an arm around your hip.

"Of course! Jaehee, thank you for everything you said. I hope we'll see you soon!" She nods and wishes you both well as you head your different directions. As you wait outside for a taxi, you're totally silent, not even looking at him. He feels tense, wondering what he did wrong. The cab ride home is equally awkward, as he tries to engage you in conversation, to which you only respond with short and brief sentences. Once you both get home, you stepped through the door and he slams it shut, fed up with your silence. You jump and turn to look at him.

"Are you okay, Zen?" He laughs softly and shakes his head.

"That's what I've been asking you all night! Why don't you tell me, MC?" You look away anxiously, not wanting to bother him.

"It's nothing, Hyun." He pauses, and growls, slamming a hand on the table.

"You just used my real name! Of course it's not nothing, why don't you just tell me! Do you...do you not trust me?" He looks at you desperately, and you bite your lip, looking away as tears well up in your eyes. It's so tiring, pretending to be fine.

"Zen...do you love me?" He freezes, staring at you incredulously.

"What kind of question is that? You give me the cold shoulder almost all night, hardly pay attention to my performance, and then ask if I love you? Shouldn't I be asking you that? Why are you being so damn cold to me?" Tears run down your face and you look down so he doesn't notice. He continues ranting, clearly freaking out over your behavior. You finally have enough, and look up at him sharply.

"Enough!" He ceases at your outburst and looks at you in shock, noticing the tear tracks on your face and the new ones running down. "I just...I don't question your love, Zen. I suppose the better question would be why you love me. What have I done to earn it, to deserve this adoration?" You pull out a chair at the kitchen table and sit down heavily, resting your head on your hands. "I'm normal, plain even. I mess up constantly, and everyone but you seems to notice it. People were talking about me at your performance tonight," his hands tighten into fists, furious at whoever dared to speak lowly of you. "And...they're right. I'm ugly, plain, and I don't deserve to stand by someone as amazing as you.

"I don't know what you see in me." His eyes widen as you lay your head on the table and begin to sob, your shoulders shaking as your eyes tighten, cringing at every word you said, even though you know it had to be said. You feel as though he's going to be disgusted, or scoff at you, and you prepare for him to be disillusioned and to realize who you truly are. However...

"Babe, I'm so sorry." You feel a warmth on your back, and his arms slip around your waist to hug you as you lay on the table. "I didn't know you felt this way. I wish you would share with me more, and then I could tell you just what I think of you." You look up at him in surprise, eyes puffy from your tears. He wipes away the rivulets of tears and looks into your eyes lovingly.

"When I see you, I see someone amazing. Someone who, through all their flaws, is still a fabulous and gorgeous person, someone who I'm so proud to call my significant other. I love every bit of you, no matter how others view you. The RFA loves you for you, and I love you even more so. You're stunning, darling, and I don't want to be with anyone but you. The reason people say such hurtful things to you is because they wish they could be you. Trust me, I know." He winces as he thinks back to all the awful things said to him, and you lift a hand to cradle his face. His lips curve into a smile as he looks down for a moment, and looks back up at you with a determined look on his face, eyes full of love and admiration.

"MC, _I love you. I loved you from the time we met, and all the while as we talked, I fell even further."_ Your eyes widen as you realize what he's saying, tears welling up again from love. _"I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you for all our tomorrows."_ He smiles widely, soft laughter echoing through the apartment. _"I will protect you, and comfort you, and help you whenever I can."_ He leans in, lips nearly touching yours as his eyes meet yours once more. _"I...I love you, and I always will.”_ He kisses you softly, and you close your eyes.

Finally, you both feel the love you've always deserved.


	3. 707/Luciel/Saeyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 707's name (Is that still a spoiler? I don't know.)

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_Since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it-_

The rest of the verse was drowned out by the yelling of Saeyoung and MC. "Why don't you ever understand?" He shouted, running a hand through his hair. "I'm dangerous! This entire situation is dangerous, and you don't seem to care!" They laughed, a chill descending on the room from the frigid tone of their voice.

"I don't care? What the hell, Saeyoung! I know what I'm getting into. I'm the one who went to the apartment in the first place, no one made me! Are you saying you regret that? You regret ever meeting me?" They glared at him, and they both freeze. The typing in the other room ceased as two worried voices murmured in the background. Saeran and Vanderwood must have heard what they said. He glared back at them and looked away as he lied.

"Yes." The murmuring stopped and the radio is heard again, its words seeming eerily cheery in the environment.

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

_And I've brought some corn for poppin'_

_The lights are turned down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow-_

Once again, the music was cut off by sobbing, as MC walked towards the door. Saeyoung refused to follow even though every bit of him wanted to run, to chase after them. To hold them and never let them go, and to make up for all he's said and done.

But he didn't, and the door slammed behind them.

MC ran. They ran through the streets, shivering as snow covered their hair. They ran on the sidewalk, crossing vacant roads until their legs ached. They ran across bridges, dodging the few people still out at night. MC glanced around and reached up to wipe away tears they didn't even know were there. As they did, they became aware of the frigid temperatures, and they rubbed their stiff hands together to try and warm up.

"I forgot my coat. Stupid, stupid, stupid..." They muttered under their breath. They reached into their pocket to call someone before realizing they left their phone at their...no, Saeyoung's house. It's not their shared home anymore, now that he all but kicked them out. They walked a little longer and came across a park, and sat down on a frozen park bench after brushing a thick layer of snow off. Shivering, they curled up as they think of what to do.

After the moon had crept through a quarter of the sky, the screeching of a car could be heard, and footsteps crunched through the snow, rushing towards MC. They jumped and turned, just in time to be buried in Saeyoung's warm coat.

"There you are," he sniffed and placed his coat around their shoulders. "I've been looking for you since you left, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I said any of that I was just worried for you and scared and I thought you would get hurt and-" MC cut him off as they stood up and hugged him.

"I...I understand. What you did isn't okay, and it really hurt me. However, your fear was understandable. I forgive you, Saeyoung." He laughed softly, burying his head in their hair. 

"Thank God...I was so worried I'd never see you again, that you were gone forever. Then I noticed you hadn't taken your coat or purse and had left your phone. I was so worried..." MC held him tight for a few more seconds.

"Sae? Let's get back to the car. It's cold and I don't want you getting sick." He sniffed again, and released MC, rubbing his eyes for a moment before grabbing their hand and leading them to the car. He opened the door for them and then gets in on his side. The whole way home, he held onto their hand as tight as he could without hurting them.

The night ended with warm cuddles by the heater, where Saeyoung had cut colored paper to look like a fire, and Saeran showed how exasperated (yet relieved) he was by giving MC a brief hug and stern warning to not run off like that again before retreating back to his room.

While they dozed off to sleep, MC turned back on the radio. A repeat of the song from before began to play, lulling them to a restful sleep.

_When we finally say goodnight_

_How I'll hate goin' out in the storm_

_But if you'll only hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_


End file.
